Langit Tak Berujung
by Air Mata Bebek
Summary: Langit saja tak berujung.  Kenapa kita tidak?  Bahkan persahabatan kita bukan hanya sekedar tidak berujung,  tapi kekal seperti sinarnya matahari di sore senja.


Langit tak Berujung

_Langit saja tak berujung.  
>Kenapa kita tidak?<br>Bahkan persahabatan kita bukan hanya sekedar tidak berujung,  
>tapi kekal seperti sinarnya matahari disore senja.<br>_

.

Aku duduk termenung di sebuah kursi lipat berwarna merah itu. Kedua tanganku menompang kepalaku agar tetap bisa menatapnya. Ya, Dia Sakura. Sahabat terbaik dalam hidupku. Sahabat yang mengenalkan ku dengan indahnya hidup tanpa harus mengeluh. Dan Tuhan. Ku tatap kembali wajah damai itu. 

"Hhh... Sampai kapan kamu terus seperti ini, Ra?" Ucapku sambil menggenggam tangannya yang kecil itu. Nafas Sakura masih teratur dengan bantuan Alat oksigen yang menutupi sekitar hidung dan mulutnya. Detak jantungnya lemah sama seperti penyakitnya, lemah jantung. Matanya terpejam lelah dan seakan belum ingin terbuka meihat indahnya dunia sekali lagi. 

Suasana hening menjawab pertanyaanku. Sama seperti hari-hari kemarin yang terjawab dengan keheningan semata. Dan itu membuatku sedih. Lagi-lagi aku bosan dengan suasana hening menyelimuti kamar putih ini. Tapi tak lama kemudian, suara pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan sosok ibu Sakura. 

"Eh, Ino-_chan_? Kamu dari tadi?" tanya Rin _Baa-san_ yaitu Ibu Sakura kepadaku. Aku mengangguk lalu tersenyum kepadanya seraya berdiri dari tempat duduk ku. 

"Nggak kok bu, aku baru saja datang lima menit yang lalu," jawabku sopan dan mempersilahkan Rin _Baa-san_ untuk duduk di kursi ku tadi. 

"Ah... Begitu ya, terima kasih ya sudah mau menunggu Sakura lagi," ucap Rin _Baa-san_ tersenyum ke arahku. Lalu beliau kembali menatap sendu anaknya yang sedang 'tertidur' itu. Terlihat jelas di pancaran matanya terlihat sedih, cemas, khawatir, takut―ah, semua rasa kelam itu terpancar dari mata Ibu Sakura. Hatiku miris melihat sebuah air mata mengalir di wajah tua itu. Tapi dengan cepat Ibu Sakura menghapus air mata itu. 

Kulirik jam tangan yang ada di pergelangan tanganku ini. "Ah... Aku pulang dulu ya, _Baa-san_. Sudah jam tiga sore." 

"Iya, Ino-_chan_, Ibu titip salam ya buat kedua orang tuamu nanti," jawab Ibu Sakura. Aku mengangguk kecil lalu mencium punggung tangan beliau dan langsung keluar ke rumah sakit. 

Di tengah perjalanan aku melamun. Aku melamun karena memikirkan kesehatan Sakura yang terus menurun seperti kata dokter lusa kemarin. Dan itu membuatku semakin sedih. 

"Hey, kalau sedang melamun jangan di tengah jalan. Apa kau mau mati?" ujar seseorang di sebelahku. Kutolehkan kepala ini dan menatap orang itu. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi dariku itu ikut menoleh dan menatap mataku. 

"Ma... maaf," ucapku sembari memalingkan tatapanku. Tapi lelaki itu masih tetap menatap intens kepadaku. Dan itu membuatku sangat risih. Ia mendengus kesal lalu memberikan sesuatu kepadaku. Aku menatap pemberiannya itu yang sedang disodorkan kearahku. Sebuah buku bersampul kain merah dan handphone _touch-screen_ hitam yang tak terlihat asing bagiku.

Hey! Itu kan milik Sakura? Kenapa ada di laki-laki itu?

"Aku ini kakak nya." Lelaki itu menyadari picingan mataku yang terlihat aneh itu. Aku membulatkan mulutku untuk ber-oh ria. Lalu kutatap kembali kakak Sakura yang bernama Sasori―seingatku. 

"Lalu, ada apa dengan kedua benda kesayangan Sakura?" tanyaku penasaran. 

"Ambilah, Sakura yang menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini kepadamu," jawabnya dengan tetap menyodorkan kedua benda itu kepadaku. Aku masih ragu untuk mengambil semua itu. Yah... Aku takut buku dan Handphone itu ada sebuah rahasia yang seharusnya tidak diketahui olehku. 

"Gak apa, ini emang Sakura yang pengen. Ambil saja dan baca yang ada di dalam buku itu. Yah... walaupun hanya tulisan Sakura tentang lagu-lagu yang ada di dalam Handphonenya," lanjutnya. Ah... Aku jadi teringat kalau Sakura cukup maniak dengan lagu. 

"Oke, nanti aku coba baca deh. Siapa tau ada cowok yang dia suka dan dia tulis di buku ini," gurauku menepuk permukaan buku itu. Sasori-_nii_ tertawa kecil lalu menepuk pundakku pelan. 

"Aku pulang dulu ya," ucapnya begitu saja. Ia pun berjalan menyebrang dengan cepat, meninggalkan aku yang diam terpaku menatap buku itu. Lebih baik aku pulang dan segera membaca buku itu.  
>Aku berjalan melewati taman bermain didekat rumah. Ah... Dulu aku dan Sakura sering bermain di sini, walaupun hanya sekedar bercanda dan mengobrol ringan. Tapi, semua itu kenangan manis selama Sakura masih terbangun. Hatiku tergerak untuk masuk ke dalam taman itu dan duduk di ayunan dekat bak pasir yang menghadap ke timur. Aku menatap senja sore yang sudah mulai memperlihatkan keagungannya. Lagi-lagi kutatap buku dan Handphone milik Sakura di tanganku. <p>

"Aku buka sekarang saja lah," gumamku. Kupasangkan headset yang ada di dalam tasku ini dan mendengarkan lagu Sakura yang sering diputar. Lalu kubuka lembar demi lembar kertas berwarna putih dengan coretan tulisan tangan Sakura. 

"Kat tun? Hahaha." Aku tertawa kecil mendengar lagu yang sedang berdendang di gendang telingaku. Sekilas aku melirik judul lagu Jepang itu.

'Kat tun – Rescue'

Aku mencari-cari lirik lagu itu di buku. Dan tangan ku berhenti hingga lembar ke-sepuluh dan bertuliskan yang sama dengan judul lagu ini.

_Ya'll ready? Listen up!  
>I'm not scared,<br>Until my heartbeat's gone,  
>I'll rescue you.<em>

_I don't wanna cry alone  
>I don't wanna cry alone<em>

_We'll survive_

_I don't wanna cry alone  
>Help me out Search my light<br>Please take me back home_

_I don't wanna cry alone  
>Into blaze Lost in maze<br>Someone call my name_

_I don't wanna cry alone_

_I didn't think I would live for someone's sake  
>Something this lovable and precious<br>I found it for the first time_

_I don't wanna cry alone  
>Help me out Search my light<br>Please take me back home_

_I don't wanna cry alone  
>Into blaze Lost in maze<br>Someone call my name_

_I don't wanna cry alone_

_I don't wanna cry alone_

_I can hear your voice from the slightest crack  
>I'm worried it may go away even as the darkness draws near<br>Because you are here_

_I don't wanna cry alone  
>Help me out Search my light<br>Please take me back home_

_I don't wanna cry alone  
>Into blaze Lost in maze<br>Someone call my name_

_I don't wanna cry alone_

_U wanna help me? Then call my name  
>Risk the meaning of life Ha! Ha! Ha! Big up!<br>Rescue U, you are already free, so I'll tell you, U don't cry alone (too)  
>It's tough? (you say) High &amp; Low (You)<br>Walk my road (the middle) Go & Go  
>If something happens, I'll be runnin' up 4 U<br>You could say just having you here makes me high_

_Running up, I'm running  
>Running up, I'm running<br>Running up, I'm running  
>Running up, I'm running<br>Running up, I'm running  
>Running up, I'm running<br>Running up, I'm running  
>Running up, I'm running<em>

_call my name…_

_(Ladies & gentlemens, it's my beatbox)_

_I want to guard your smiling face_

_So much…_

_I don't wanna cry alone  
>Help me out Search my light<br>Please take me back home_

_I don't wanna cry alone  
>Into blaze Lost in maze<br>Someone call my name_

_I don't wanna cry alone  
>Help me out Search my light Please take me back home<em>

_I don't wanna cry alone  
>Into blaze Lost in maze<br>Someone call my name_

_I don't wanna cry alone  
>I don't wanna cry alone<br>I don't wanna cry alone  
>I don't wanna cry alone<br>_  
>Tanpa sadar aku menitikan air mata ini perlahan dan kini cukup deras. Hatiku terasa miris menatap lirik lagu ini. Isak tangis yang selalu kucoba untuk berhenti tetap saja keluar. Aku... Teringatkan masa lalu ku dengan Sakura.<p>

**(Flashback)**

"Selamat ya, kamu masuk IPA," gurau Sakura sembari memeluk tubuhku erat. Kubalas saja pelukan itu dan tertawa kecil. 

"Hei... Kita kan sekelas! Kamu itu gimana, sih?" ucapku sembari memukul pelan lengannya. Yang dipukul hanya ber-aduh-aduh ria sambil tertawa. 

"Ya, ya... Eh, kita kesana yuk! Gabung sama yang lainnya!" ujarku sambil menarik tangan Sakura tanpa menunggu jawabannya. Mereka berdua berlari kencang melewati beberapa guru yang sedang mengobrol. 

"Tu... tunggu!" teriakan Sakura kuhiraukan. Kutengok kebelakang sedikit dan mendapati nafas Sakura yang terengah-engah tak beraturan sembari menekan dadanya. Aku meringis kecil merutuki sikapku. Lalu aku berhenti dan membiarkan Sakura mengatur nafasnya sejenak. 

"_Gomen_," lirihku menunduk takut menatap Sakura. Kurasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku. 

"Gak apa ko. Ayo kita kesana!" Sakura mendorong kecil punggungku. Sekilas aku bisa melihat wajah Sakura yang memucat dari biasanya. Apa dia sakit? Ah... Kutepis pikiran-pikiran burukku terhadapnya. Mungkin saja dia memang sedang capek menunggu pengumuman yang cukup lama tadi. 

"Sakura-chan!" panggil seorang wanita di ujung jalan. Kami berdua pun menoleh ke arah beliau. 

"Kaa-san? Eh... Kamu duluan aja ya!" kata Sakura sembari menepuk pundakku lagi. Lalu ia berjalan menuju Ibu nya dan pergi entah kemana. Aku mengangkat bahuku tenang lalu berjalan kembali menuju teman-teman yang lainnya. 

Hari berganti sore. Dan seperti biasanya, kedua orang tuaku tidak ada di rumah dengan alasan mencari uang dan sebagainya. Aku duduk terdiam di ayunan taman dekat rumah sambil memandangi langit senja yang berwarna seperti jeruk matang. 

"Warna _Gamboge_ memang Indah ya?" tanya seseorang di balik jeruji pagar taman yang kebetulan sudah ditutup oleh penjaga. Aku menatap siapa di sana. Sakura, sahabatku. 

"Yah... Kurasa." 

"Ada apa? Orang tua mu belum pulang?" tanya Sakura bersusah payah membuka pintu gerbang yang kelewat besar dan berat darinya. Aku tertawa kecil melihat raut mukanya yang tiba-tiba saja berubah kesal karena sangat berat membuka pintu itu. 

"Hei! Jangan tertawa! Bantuin dong!" protes Sakura. Aku yang masih tertawa pun membantunya membuka gerbang itu. Dan akhirnya Sakura bisa masuk ke dalam dan duduk bersama di ayunan yang berbeda. 

"Indah ya sore ini?" gumamnya menatap langit sore senja itu. Aku menatapnya lalu kembali menatap langit. 

"Hei... Apa, persahabatan kita ini akan selalu abadi?" tanyaku lirih. Sakura sedikit terlonjak kaget lalu menoleh kearahku. Sakura terdiam sementara, membuatku menunggu jawabannya. 

"Langit saja tak berujung. Kenapa kita tidak? Bahkan persahabatan kita bukan hanya sekedar tidak berujung, tapi kekal seperti sinarnya matahari di sore senja," ucapnya sembari tersenyum manis. Aku tertegun dengan ucapannya kala senja itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku menangis. 

"He... hei! Jangan menangis! Apa aku salah ngomong?" ucapnya panik. Melihatnya seperti ini membuatku bisa meredakan tangisan ini walaupun sedikit. 

"Nggak, Sakura... Ucapan mu membuatku terharu. Sejak kapan kau bisa berpuitis seperti itu?"  
>Sakura tertawa renyah mendengar pertanyaanku. "Sejak aku mengenal Tuhan lebih dekat, dan sejak aku mulai memahami hidup yang tidak akan kekal," timpalnya. Aku menatap bingung dirinya, ia hanya tersenyum menanggapi kebingunganku. <p>

"Nanti suatu saat kau juga mengerti, Ino. Seperti apa... Hidup itu," ucapnya terkekeh dan membuatku mengerucutkan bibir ini. Tak lama kemudian kami berdua tertawa lepas tanpa ada yang tahu kenapa kami tertawa seperti ini. 

'Tuhan... Ya?" pikirku disela tawa ini.

**(Flashback off)**

Aku menatap senja sore kala itu juga. Isak tangis yang keluar tadi mulai bisa kuredakan walaupun masih mengeluarkan air mata. Tiba-tiba saja Handphone milikku bergetar menandakan seseorang meneleponku. Belum sempat ku ucapkan 'halo' suara khas ibu-ibu terdengar dari seberang telpon. 

"Ino-_chan_, Sakura..." Terdapat jeda karena isakan tangis Ibu Sakura. 

"Sakura meninggal, nak..."

Deg!

"_Kami_..." Bibirku bergetar hebat bersamaan dengan kedua tangan ini. Buku dan Handphone itu terjatuh dari pangkuanku bersamaan pula dengan air mata ini.

Sakura... Meninggal? Kenapa... bisa?

_' Nanti suatu saat kau juga mengerti, Ino. Seperti apa... Hidup itu.'_

Ucapannya kembali teringang di pikiranku. Aku semakin bingung dengan semua ini. Tanganku kepalkan keras hingga telapak tanganku lecet dan berdarah. Apa maksud semua ini?

Lagi-lagi suara Handphone berdering dan memaksaku untuk melihat sebuah pesan masuk. Dari Sasori-_nii_.

_'Lebih baik kau cepat datang kerumah sakit.'  
><em>  
>Aku pun dengan cepat mengambil buku dan Handphone Sakura lalu bergegas menuju rumah sakit. Derap langkah kucepatkan saat aku melihat Sakura yang sudah ditutupi kain hingga menutupi wajahnya di sebelahnya terlihat Sasori-<em>nii<em> yang sedang menenangkan Ibu. 

"_Baa-san_? Sakura..." Ucapanku tercekat melihat wajah itu kini sudah tidak memiliki jiwa lagi. Air mataku merembes membocorkan dinding pertahanan yang sudah kubuat sedari tadi. Kututup mulut ini menggunakan tangan untuk meredam isak tangis yang keluar dari mulutku ini. 

Sakura telah berlalu bersama dengan _Baa-san_ dan Sasori-_nii_ juga suster dokter itu. Aku bersandar di dinding dingin nan putih itu. Tanganku memegang buku merah yang sedari tadi ada padaku. Tanpa disadariku, sebuah kertas berwarna merah muda jatuh dari selipan buku ini. Perlahan kuambil kertas itu dan membaca tulisan Sakura. 

_Saat kau buka mata kita dilahirkan untuk sama  
>Saat kau telah dewasa kau akan mengerti semua<br>Jalan hidup kita kan berbeda_

_Takdir itu telah ada sejak alam semesta tercipta  
>Segala suka dan duka 'kan menjadi sebuah cerita<br>Bagi anak cucu kita semua_

_Jalankanlah hidupmu yang indah  
>Jangan pernah kau berkeluh kesah<br>Walau kadang engkau lelah (hidup itu tetap indah)_

"Sakura... Sakura... SAKURAAAAA!"

Dan nama itu... Akan selalu terkenang selama hidupku.

.

.

.

Setahun sudah Sakura pergi dari kehidupan ini. Dan meninggalkan banyak kenangan indah yang tak pernah kulupakan. Saat ini aku terduduk diam di sore hari melihat senja itu mulai datang. Kemarin adalah hari kelulusan ku di SMA. Dan aku berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa jurusan dokter di salah satu universitas terkenal di Tokyo.

"Sudah lama ya aku tidak kesini?" gumamku menatap senja itu. Lalu kutundukan wajahku sejajar dengan buku merah yang sama seperti dulu. Tidak ada yang berubah satupun.

. 

"Sakura... Terimakasih atas semua yang kau berikan kepadaku. Semua kenangan indah itu takkan pernah bisa kulupakan. Aku..."

Air mata ini kembali jatuh dari mataku. 

.

"Aku senang kau bisa menjadikan kita sahabat yang tak berujung."

.

Angin bersepoi lembut seakan menjawab pernyataanku itu. 

.

.

.

_The end._

A/N: Bikin cerita oneshot buat para sahabat di sana :D

Aku pilih cerita ini karenaaa ini adalah hadiah untuk sahabat di kelas ku yaitu Soraya Nawawi . banyak banget cerita yang ku buat untuk dia dan rata-rata bergenre friendship. So, daripada terdiam di arsip lebih baik ku publish aja hahaha

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Naff – hidup itu indah _dan _Kat tun – Rescue_

Well, no more bacot. Review please?


End file.
